Where the Heart Is
by iwrite2escape
Summary: Okay. So I am having a bit of writers block... This is fan fiction is unfinished, like VERY UNFINISHED so don't worry. I'm working on it. Basically: Sherlock is gone, Sherlock has a twin sister, life goes on, Sherlock comes back, family time. Johnlock and Mystrade Fanfic Anyone want to Beta?


**_Okay. So I am having a bit of writers block... This is fan fiction is unfinished, like VERY UNFINISHED so don't worry. I'm working on it. I just need somewhere to save it until Archive of Our Own comes back online. Thank you :)_**

**_CHAPTER1_**

It was a bright beautiful day in London. The sun had finally broken its way through the seemingly endless blanket of clouds that we're constantly causing London to look dreary and overcast. For this rare occasion, the birds were singing in the trees. Insects were buzzing about. A light, crisp breeze was causing the leaves to rustle about the sidewalk. It seemed like everyone in London decided to take advantage of this gorgeous day. Parents were taking their kids to the park. Joggers and dog walkers alike were extending their usual routes. People everywhere were strolling on the streets instead of taking a cab just to take advantage of the gorgeous weather. All in all it was a wonderfully eventful day and everyone seemed to be happy... That is, until you crossed into the threshold of 221b.

In 221B another pitiful, worthless day started for John Watson. He woke up and went through his usual routine: Wake up, bathroom, coffee, couch, back to bed, sleep, repeat...

Currently, he was staring out the window at the people that were passing by the flat, coffee in hand.

_Everyone looks so happy_ he thought to himself _so happy and carefree..._

From somewhere deep inside of him came the same sorrow that had him tied down for these last couple months...

_That's because they don't know..._

He sighed. _No. They didn't know._ These happy carefree people had no idea that his entire world was taken away from him in a matter of seconds and that... there was nothing he could have done to stop it.

Shaking his head he decided to expel those thoughts before they became too much.

...

By the time Mycroft made it up to the flat, after chatting with Mrs. Hudson, the kettle was already boiling.

John, just to show how vexed he was about Mycroft's sudden appearance, left the door to the flat wide open, tea sitting on the coffee table in front of the chair while he sat in the one opposite reading a book as if to say _"Hello you sodding git. State your request and leave."_

_..._

This was going to be -tedious- to say the least. Everything was tedious when Mycroft came by.

"Someone is going to be coming by the flat later. They will be answering an ad that I had placed in the paper."

"And what kind of ad might we be talking about?"

Mycroft had a tendency to do things without caring about how it affects the people around him. John watched as Mycroft picked up a paper from the coffee table.

"See for yourself..."

John took the paper from Mycroft and read:

**_Flat Mate Wanted_**

**_2 bedroom, 1 bathroom, kitchen and living room _**

**_Inquire at 221 B Baker Street, London_**

**_RENT PAYMENT NOT NECESSARY _**

John let out a heavy sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. By this time he was already fighting off a migraine... That was also something that happened frequently when Mycroft graced him with his presence.

But of course Mycroft ignored his exasperation and continued.

"I need you to let them move in..."

"What?!" John said incredulously. "Mycroft, you can't be serious... I can't let some stranger into our..." he paused, catching himself "..._my_ flat..."

Mycroft seemed to ignore the fact that John had accidentally mentioned his deceased brother. That or, it didn't faze him in the least.

"I understand your concern... but let me assure you that you will be very safe. I will have my security team watching constantly." He put on his fake smile. "You have nothing to worry about."

John thought about this for a moment. He wasn't exactly comfortable letting someone into his flat; however Mycroft said the words that he was hoping he would not have to resort to...

"I will pay you very handsomely if you so decide to take on this task for me."

Well fuck. Now what was he going to do. He had to take this job now. He had already turned down Mycroft once for financial help... but he was starting to fall behind on bills.

He rubbed the back of his head... "Fine. Fine- I'll do it. I'll-" He stopped himself before he said something stupid, but Mycroft was already standing up to leave.

"Thank you, John. I do much appreciate your assistance in this matter." He picked up his umbrella and headed towards the door. "Your new flat mate will be by shortly... And thank you for the tea." He turned to leave.

"Wait," he called to Mycroft, "are you going to tell me who it is?" He was hoping that Mycroft wouldn't send him into the situation completely blind. Instead the elder Holmes chuckled morosely and turned to face John.

"I will have to let you see for yourself..."

And with that, Mycroft turned and walked out of the flat, leaving John to stand there and wonder...

_What the bloody hell did I just get myself into...?_

**_CHAPTER2?_**

...

"Well, seeing as how I am a woman and you are a man, and we'd be sharing the same flat... well, people might talk... I suppose..."

"People do little else..." he mumbled to himself as she continued on with her explanation.

She stopped and turned to him, concerned, "I'm sorry, we're you saying something?"

John simply shook his head. "It wasn't important."

She frowned. "Obviously it was... I can see it in your eyes..." she said. "You're avoiding eye contact. Your facial expression changed, only for a fraction of a second, but I saw it. Now you're puzzled... I can tell because your forehead has shifted slightly because you know that I'm right and yet I still see that you're hurting-" she abrupt stopped speaking. "Oh. She said. "I-I'm-I'm sorry."

John looked up at her. "But..." he began, "you're right. Why are you apologizing?"

She looked concerned, as if she didn't understand what he was asking. "Just because I'm right doesn't mean that it's ok to keep hurting you... I don't want to make...

...

[John and Sherlock argument]

"Did you for once think that I wouldn't-?"

John stopped himself, losing the words he wanted to say. He couldn't do this to Sherlock. Not after everything they'd been through.

Sherlock stood waiting. "Wouldn't what?" He said irritably.

John couldn't speak. He needed Sherlock to know just how much he'd lost after the fall, but the words wouldn't form in his mouth. He needed Sherlock to know how much he- loved him. Needed him. Wanted him. Couldn't live without him again. John was vaguely aware of just how close he was getting to Sherlock until he looked up and stared into those stormy eyes.

"... Wouldn't what-"

Whatever Sherlock was going to say was stopped abruptly by John closing the remaining distance between them.

John kissed Sherlock's lips so fiercely that it was almost painful, but neither of them minded in the slightest. Without hesitating John's hands slipped up behind Sherlock's neck, pulling him deeper and harder into the kiss. Sherlock's hands somehow made their way down and touched his waist.

John could no longer resist the temptation and plied Sherlock's mouth open, snaking his tongue inside. Sherlock gasped and opened his mouth wider for John releasing a soft moan in return. John carefully pushed Sherlock back and pressed him into the wall. John attacked a spot on Sherlock's pale neck before continuing the assault on his lips. Sherlock ground against him and John gasped. Suddenly, everything started to slow and John abruptly backed away from Sherlock.

John blinked up at Sherlock once... then twice... mind blank, and no words forming on his lips.

Sherlock merely stood there, panting and settled his grey gaze on John who was starting to back away some more.

"Sherlock, I-" John began,

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't-I shouldn't have…done that...p-pushed you. I just... We... Just forget about it." John hurriedly turned to walk away, however he was stopped suddenly by lanky, but strong, fingers closing around his wrist.

Sherlock turned John around to face him. He was mortified. He wanted Sherlock to say something... anything.

_Please don't leave..._ He pleaded to himself, knowing Sherlock would read it off of him on his own.

Sherlock started to say something, but immediately decided against it and simply brushed his lips over John's once more. It wasn't the bruising kiss that they had just completed, but it was still enough to set of sparks in John.

In a surge of courage Sherlock blurted, "I love you, John," and then held his breath in silence.

John couldn't believe that had just happened. He and his flat mate had just kissed, very passionately, and it was apparently in agreement. Sherlock's kiss had melted all his worries and fears away. He couldn't help but blush a little and smile like a silly love-struck teenager. Both men were so endorsed in each other that they had failed to notice who was standing in the doorway.

Leaning on the frame, armed crossed, and shaking her head imperceptibly stood Aurelie.

"It's nice to see that you boys finally came to your senses..." she laughed as they turned to look her direction." "Christ, I don't even live here anymore but the sexual tension was driving me crazy."

John and Sherlock looked at each other. Then back to Aurelie, then all erupted in fits of laughter over the sheer absurdity of their situation.

John tried to catch his breath as he wiped a tear from his eye, "I'm sorry... Aurelie," he chuckled some more, "what did you need?"

She shook her head grinning at them. "Nothing I can't get tomorrow..." she turned.

"Are you sure?" Sherlock asked.

"Absolutely." She walked over and hugged him. "Congratulations..." she went and hugged John, "...to the both of you."

"I'll tell Mycroft you said hello," Aurelie said as she released John and headed towards the door.

"Alright," said Sherlock. "And tell the insufferable git to get rid of the security cameras... We have no need for them anymore."

She rolled her eyes playfully, "Stop making fun of our older brother, Sherlock."

"Never."

Laughing, she made her way out, leaving John and Sherlock to themselves in 221B.

...

[Aurelie goes to the roof to sit with Sherlock] [She hesitates and turns to go back]

"I already know you are standing there..."

"Of course you do..."

A: "Look, I-I am aware that we..." "We don't..."

S: "Know each other?"

"Yes... But also that I wasn't..."

"My replacement?"

"Will you stop doing that? I am trying to have a decent conversation with someone who is supposed to be my brother..."

[He looks up at her] [It's obvious that he's distressed]

"He didn't replace you... I didn't replace you."

"John seems perfectly content with the situation now... Maybe it's best if I... If I..."

"Leave?"..."Don't look at me that way. You know that's where you were getting at."

"I-I left... To protect him. To protect everyone that..."

"That you care about?"

(Nods)

"And here Mycroft says caring isn't an advantage..."

"It isn't..." "I spent three years trying to keep Moriarty's crew from..." "And now they've all but forgotten me when I returned. And John... He..."

(Sits down with him)

"Look, I spent about two years here in 221B... When I came here, he was a wreck. Mycroft told me that he had lost about 30 pounds and hadn't seen anyone in over three months..."

"When Mycroft told me to watch him, I didn't know what that entailed... the limp, the night terrors, the depression... Do you know how many times he called for you expecting me to answer? And every time he looked at me... It reminded him that you were gone... He nearly killed himself, Sherlock... Because he didn't want to go through life without his beloved detective... Because he wasn't just mourning the loss of a flat mate... He wasn't even just mourning the loss of a friend... He was mourning the loss of someone he deeply loved and cared for... "

(Sherlock sits trembling)

"These feelings of love and affection aren't completely alien to me... Everyone thought I was a sociopath... Even I started to believe it myself, but with John... I... I feel"

"Human?

(Nods)

"I know... He seems to have that effect on Holmes'"

(They laugh)

"Aurelie, thank you... For doing what I couldn't while I was gone."

(She doesn't say anything but instead leans and hugs him) (He goes rigid but eventually awkwardly wraps his arms around her)

It was a silent promise.

...

(Aurelie and Mycroft are doing the dishes) (Front door opens then shuts) "Hello? John? Mycroft?"

(Aurelie points for Mycroft to keep going and towels off her hands and goes to the living room.)

"Why hello."

(Greg stares and she gives him a once over)

(She laughs) "Mycroft, you sly devil... He's absolutely adorable." "How long?"

(He blusters) "But how did...?"

(She sighs) "It's in the details love... You're shirt and pants are slightly wrinkled, now that may not mean much but I'll get to that in a moment. Anyhow, you're also unshaven and your hair looks a tiny bit ruffled. What does that mean? Well, obviously your shirt and pants are wrinkled because you left them on the floor all last night, which wouldn't be a big deal for an ordinary man, but... (She smiles) you're a... (Looks up and down) police officer, high ranking by the looks of it. So you take pride in your appearance, you wouldn't go out looking like that on purpose... No... You were sleeping somewhere you aren't residing. Also you are also unshaven; indicating once more that you might have been somewhere where you didn't have access to your razor. Therefore somewhere you are not residing. Judging by the residues in the center and on the bottom left hem of your shirt you had enough time to brush your teeth this morning, suggesting that you were comfortable, wherever you were. But the one on the bottom left was the "activity" that made you late, am I right?

Greg blushed furiously... "Uh. Yeah..."

(Mycroft calls from the Kitchen)

"But Aurelie, you only proved that he was not living where he slept last night..."

(She throws the towel at him)

"You really are a pratt aren't you?"

(Greg giggles)

...

"Doctor, I believe that you are going to require your gun very soon..."

"What? ...What are you talking about?"

John didn't have time to think as he heard three pops then felt the bullets zoom past him on all different directions.


End file.
